Sesshomarus mate
by T.Kuchiki
Summary: the sad story of love and loss, a short story about the only deamon that Sesshomaru ever loved and why he is the way that he is. sad Sesshomaru X OC  ONESHOT


sorry people about this, i just had an idea that would explain why sesshomaru is so empty and emotionless. so here it goes.

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own the caracters of inuyasha, and if i did well snowballs could live in hell :D now on with the story.

SESSHOMARU POV

I walk along the familiar paths to the exact spot where it happened. I come here often now, not knowing what to do. Sometimes I speak as if i am talking to you, others I just wish I could disappear. I remember the first time we met, as children and you challenged me. I beat you, although I wouldn't have shown it to you then, it was really close. I almost lost. That was the beginning of what we achieved. You were always beautiful. The last of the Lion Demons and had the ego to go with it. Always charging head first into any fight. But when you lost to me your father took you away. For the longest time i blamed myself. Thinking maybe if i had lost that fight that you wouldn't have gone... I was wrong. When we met again I hated you.

You stood up for that half-brother of mine, protecting him and his weak human mother from death at my hands. At that time I wanted to destroy them for taking my father away from me. I had claimed at the time it was only so that I could have killed him myself, that's what I always claimed, but i had just needed my father to be there, to know that not everything in this world was weak and expendable. He tried to teach me that weak things were worth taking care of... I never understood why he would want to... until i met Rin. I told you about her, she is the human girl who tried to take care of me when Inuyasha wounded me. I saved her life, bringing her back from the dead with the sword that father left me... too late did I receive this gift.

I wanted to kill you when you protected them just like father had, but I didn't want to. You were the only person who had almost beaten me even as a child i was stronger than many adult demons. I had too much respect for you to really want to kill you, and so i walked away. Maybe that was the beginning of all this. I couldn't kill you. That was the first time i struggled to attack anything. The first time i cared and it caused so many problems. after that i learned that humans grow old and die so quickly just like the human mother of Inuyasha and that elder priest that had tried to teach me that not all humans were weak useless creatures, but what can he teach a demon when the life of a human ends and i have barely noticeably aged. The long life of a demon can be there downfall as well. For while we live a long time things that are important at one stage of life can easily be forgotten during the hundreds of years that we live. But no matter how much time passed you always cared for the humans.

No matter how many decades passed i always remembered your face in the corner of my mind, and i remember when i realised i loved you. I wanted to discover where my father's aide had hidden the tetsuaiga, and i had found you. I couldn't get you to leave me be so that i could continue my quest. After some short amount of time i didn't mind you traveling with me. I enjoyed the company of someone who was as strong as i was. I never had to worry with you, you could protect yourself.

It didn't take long for us. We connected and shared a strength that few could boast. We mated and were happy. I softly touch my mark at the base of my neck. I never took another, nor shall i. you were the only one for me. Your death... it will haunt me forever.

That was the hardest day of my life. To watch you fighting your brother. I never... i will never truly attack Inuyasha that way. You wouldn't have wanted it, and... I don't truly want to kill him. He is stronger than i thought. Not as strong as us, but strong enough to survive. He mated a miko in strange clothing, i believe she was brought here by a magical well of sorts, but i don't bother much with their story.

Watching that fatal attack... i remember all of the blood and my heart stopped. I remember holding you in my arms as you died and i could feel it through our bond. I sometimes wish we had shared that fate that day, but then there are times i am glad at least one of us survived.

A blond girl that looks about 10 is playing with Rin in the fields picking flowers, using her claws to cut them, her demon marking shining golden in the sunlight. On her forehead a crest of a golden moon surrounded by a silver mane glows and tears almost fall from my eyes usually so dead are stinging with the unshed tears. She would have never survived without one of her parents. Sometimes it's difficult always being reminded of you, but i wouldn't want anything to change. She is our daughter. I will live for her.

The two girl smile and laugh playing in the flowers, but the sun is setting.

"Rin, Suki, it's time to go."

"Yes daddy!" the girl's chorus. This is what is left of my family; this is what i have left of you.

~THE END~

Wow... sorry if it sucks, but i thought of it and wrote it just like that.

Um yeah, i really am mean to my characters(T-T), as i have spoken about in depth to ShinigamiOfHeaven, but i hope that you like it. I had to at least give him a little hope with Suki. I can't give Sesshomaru too much to be sad about. if anyone asks this is a stand-alone one shot and i don't plan on doing any more than this, but i got the inspiration from an Inuyasha fanfic that i am writing but haven't currently posted so if you liked this then that might be something to look forward to... well that's all from me and i hope you liked it.

CEEYAZ!


End file.
